


I Love How You Love Me

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, shave for boyfriend
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: 节选：像今天这样的日子，在过去几个月里到底幻想过多少回，秋彦自己也已经数不清了。那段时间，每当冬日清晨的阳光穿过窗户照拂到身上时，他总在将醒之际感觉自己似乎又回到了那个时常洒满阳光的客厅，将要伴着调低音量的电视节目声和食物香气醒来……然而一睁眼，却只能看见空荡荡的小房间，没有电视机传来的天气预报声，没有食物的香味，空气中更是没有丝毫春树生活过的气息，唯有窗外印刷厂和国道发出的嘈杂声响，连大叔的幽灵，都未曾赏脸现过身……
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I Love How You Love Me

"感觉有点痒。"  
"先别说话，泡泡会吃进嘴巴里。"  
春树将手心绵密的白色泡沫涂满秋彦两颊，随后又挤出一团，在下巴和脖子上涂匀，抹开时还不忘轻轻揉上几圈，好让皮肤放松，也让须根更快软化。  
"看！我变成圣诞老公公了。" 秋彦盯着镜子里的自己喊道。  
"不是让你别先别说话吗，"春树不满地捏了捏秋彦脸颊， "明明比较像刚裹好面糊的天妇罗才对……我看你平时都是胡乱刮两下就完事吧，脸长得好看就能为所欲为吗？"  
"我是卖相极佳的天妇罗嘛，顾客先生快来品尝一下。"  
"那你还是当圣诞老公公吧。" 春树没有理会秋彦凑上来的嘴，只是趁机刮走了他说话时抿到唇上的泡沫，蹭回脸上。  
清水洗净的剃须刀片贴在脸颊上，带来冰凉的触感，春树扶着秋彦的下巴，握住剃须刀顺着鬓角慢慢刮下来。  
"虽说要努力准备比赛，但你也总不能饭不好好吃，胡子也不好好打理吧，看这里，乱糟糟的……"   
"下巴再抬高一点。"  
"这支泡沫还挺好用的，我下次也换这款试试好了……"  
"你抿一下嘴。"  
春树不让人说话，自己却唠叨个没停，秋彦只好静静地盯着春树专注的双眼——琥珀似的珠子里，映出的是秋彦自己的脸，俩人偶尔对上目光时，那双眼就会不好意思地向下望，长长的睫毛便在眼角投下淡淡的阴影。  
这双眼睛，也总是藏不住心情。  
顺着胡子生长方向刮了一遍，却还是留有一圈青色的胡茬，于是春树换了个方向，继续清理着顽固的须根。无论是刮胡子时用手托住下巴，还是拿毛巾擦走泡沫，他的动作都轻柔得很。  
"好了，自己拿清水洗洗脸吧。"  
"下次要换我吗？"   
"换你什么？"  
"帮你修胡子。"  
"你还真是什么都想试一试啊……好了，赶快把脸上的水擦干。"

这间位于顶层的出租屋并不宽敞，从玄关望一眼便能看尽全室景观。虽然格局还算中规中矩，但置办了家具又塞下这么一大套架子鼓后，便也不剩多少活动空间。秋彦的衣柜也不大，打开一看也就那么几件衣服，比赛要穿的西装外套和裤装已经熨烫过整整齐齐地挂好，搭配的衬衫倒是还没选好，春树站在衣柜前，拿出那仅有的几件衬衫比划着。  
"秋彦，你想搭哪件衬衫？灰色的还是深蓝色的，这件有暗纹的好像挺不错……" 一股熟悉的重量从突然春树背后压下来，伴随而来的还有双臂紧紧环住腰腹的力量。他抬起手摸了摸那颗搭在自己肩上那颗刺刺的脑袋，"怎么样，决定好了吗？"  
秋彦把脸深深埋在恋人颈窝里，鼻子贴到领口用力地嗅了嗅，闻到春树身上的淡淡体香，夹杂着干净的皂香，煮早餐时染上的咖啡气味，以及两种香烟交缠的余韵。  
"我想穿这件。"  
"蓝色的？"  
"不是，" 秋彦抓了抓春树穿着的白衬衫说道，"我要你身上这件。"  
"欸？！"  
"就决定穿这件了。"  
秋彦侧过头，把脸轻轻搭在春树肩上，看见阳光从窗外透进来，落在春树脸上，照得他脸颊和耳廓上细细的绒毛都泛着微光，颜色浅得近似乎透明。他的头发比起之前稍微长长了一点儿，软软的发丝搭在耳际，秋彦稍稍一吹便轻盈地飘起。这口凉凉的气也吹得春树的耳朵越发地痒，仿佛正让轻飘飘的羽毛挠个不停。秋彦发现自己先前在他耳后留的吻痕还没消下去，仍在错落的细丝间若隐若现，可现下在说话间，他的耳朵和脖子上薄薄的皮肤又开始一点点红了起来，衬得那小小的痕迹愈发性感。  
"好吧，反正都是你自己的衣服，"春树边说着边慢慢解开扣子，"明明就有干净的衬衫，干嘛不穿……"  
秋彦接过那件仍带着春树体温的衬衫，慢悠悠地穿上。  
"再不抓紧时间准备出门就要迟到了。"  
"还是有点紧张……"  
"秋彦。"  
"嗯？"  
春树转过身，搂住秋彦。  
"今天比赛加油，我……会在台下好好看着你的。"  
"嗯，我会努力的。"  
像今天这样的日子，在过去几个月里到底幻想过多少回，秋彦自己也已经数不清了。那段时间，每当冬日清晨的阳光穿过窗户照拂到身上时，他总在将醒之际感觉自己似乎又回到了那个时常洒满阳光的客厅，将要伴着调低音量的电视节目声和食物香气醒来……然而一睁眼，却只能看见空荡荡的小房间，没有电视机传来的天气预报声，没有食物的香味，空气中更是没有丝毫春树生活过的气息，唯有窗外印刷厂和国道发出的嘈杂声响，连大叔的幽灵，都未曾赏脸现过身。  
直至某个繁樱纷飞的夜晚，春树的一句"我愿意"让秋彦好几天都缓不过神来，过后不久，这间小屋子，也开始慢慢染上春树的气息，除了日复一日的琴音鼓声和噪音，还多了两个人的嬉笑声，偶尔也会整屋弥漫着咖啡香气，天台上晾着的衣物不再只有单调的黑白灰，有时还会多出几件色彩鲜艳的衣服，在阳光底下随风轻轻摆动。  
"一旦见过天空的景色，就再也回不去地底下了。" 当初租下这间房子时，秋彦对地产经纪的这句话还不以为意，但现在，当他站在最接近天空的地方拥抱着最温暖的人时，这种感觉却完全占据了他的心。  
他想永远待在天空下，待在春树身边。

"春树，我会好好努力的。"  
"我已经知道啦。"

Fin.


End file.
